1. Field of Technology
The embodiments generally relate to an application that displays web content. More particularly, the embodiments relate to managing content lists of a content application.
2. Background
Web browser applications typically allow a user to store lists of frequently accessed content for later retrieval. However, management of items in a content list of traditional web browser applications is tedious and lacks smooth and user friendly experiences. Generally, to edit an item in a content list such as bookmark list, the user must first select the item, for example from a sidebar list or in a toolbar, which causes the web browser application to display a modal dialog box that contains one or more properties of the item, such as its name, URL, etc. The user can only edit the properties of the item from within a modal dialog. A modal dialog box is one example of an intermediate user interface element that is used to enter and confirm an edit of a property of an item from a content list. Thus, if the user wants to keep the edit, the user must make a further input to save the edited item from the modal dialog box. Otherwise, the user must cancel the modal dialog box in order to return to the web browser application.